This cold night
by Kindacute
Summary: Rated T for language and to be sure. Only a lovestruck fool would be so stupid to wait outside his feisty lovers house to talk to him in a cold night in the middle of winter. Will the stubborn Italian let the dumb Spaniard in or will he leave him out there in the cold? Antonio surely hopes not but Lovino had always been very stubborn and prideful. Kind of Au-ish.


Hello my lovely readers!

I really need to continue with my other fanfictions, but I got this idea stuck in my head while listening to a German song from _Faun._

As I won´t use any lyrics and deviate from the content slightly, I decided to write in English and not in German (well, I also prefer writing in English). So the song is called _Diese kalte Nacht_ and is basically about a young pair of lovers. The man wants to visit his lover (a woman) during a cold and stormy night; however, she isn´t allowed to and not really able to let him in, her father is watching over her and the mansion and she hasn´t got a key for the door.

Her lover begs her to let him in, because it is cold outside and he won´t be able to survive the night outside. In the end, she lets him in and she kisses him on the forehead whereas he kisses her seven times as a thank you. Well, if you want to listen to the song or look for the exact lyrics, you know the name of the band and the song.

I just wanted to inform you a little bit about the content because as I already said, I got the idea while listening to the sound and I love this song and it would actually be great if you listened to it. Yeah I know that not many of you understand German, but I summarized the content so it might be fine. Well Anyway:

Disclaimer: I don´t own Hetalia and the idea is based on the song _Diese kalte Nacht_ by _Faun_

Aaaaaand I don´t have a Beta.

Enjoy~

ROMASPAMANOROMASPAMANOROMASPAMANO

This cold night

It was a cold night in the middle of winter and snow was falling down, covering the ground and trees beneath a thick, white blanket. The wind was howling, clawing at the trees and making the twigs outside his house scratch against his bedroom windows and his hazelnut coloured eyes looked outside where the sun was setting.

He sighed. It was going to be a cold, lonely night and he missed his lovers´ arms around him. However, the Spaniard and he were not talking to each other. Hadn´t been talking for a few days already. It was silly. Such a dumb reason. He didn´t even clearly remember it. It had something to do with Feliciano and his potato boyfriend. He only knew that he was furious and too proud to apologize or talk to the other.

Only a few streets away a young man was quickly walking down the road, his hands in his coat pockets and his face buried in a woollen scarf that had been a present from his younger lover. His eyes were focused and he looked determined. Nothing would stop him from talking to his boyfriend. He would apologize and then he wouldn´t feel so guilty and lonely anymore.

His two friends tried to stop him from going outside in this kind of weather. They even called him an idiot. A dumb, love stricken fool. Only those would be idiotic enough to go outside in this weather. Francis had only sighed, seeing that he couldn´t stop Antonio. He murmured something about love being the only thing that would be worth this purpose. Gilbert had merely thrown his hands up in the air before disappearing in his room.

A shiver went down his body and he looked up, only then noticing that he was right in front of his lover´s house. The only thing standing between him and Lovino was the old iron gate in front of the building. He rang the bell before directing his gaze towards the house. Light was coming from some windows, illuminating the snowy grounds that lay behind the gate.

"Who is there?!" answered a voice that was all too familiar to the Spaniard and a soft smile grazed his lips. "Lovi? It´s m-" he couldn´t even complete his response before the intercom was switched off. He rang the bell again but got no response. He shivered again. It was really cold outside and the wind didn´t make it any better. "LOVI!" he shouted loudly and grabbed the rods of the gate. There was no reaction. No response.

He let his head drop against the iron rods, closing his eyes. Antonios´ eyes landed on the bell again and he pushed the button again and again and again. After he rang the bell for maybe the tenth time, Lovino finally answered. "DAMN IT! WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP THIS?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN`T WANT TO SEE YOU!" the Italian shouted angrily. "Loviiii~ please let me in! We need to talk! Please!" Antonio pleaded as he buried his hands in his pockets again.

"FUCK YOU! If you want to say something then say it, but I won´t let you in! I don´t want to see your fucking, dumb face!" his feisty boyfriend exclaimed furiously. "But Lovi! It is so cold!" Antonio tried again but was shot down with a "I don´t fucking care!".

"I am sorry!" Antonio finally said, hoping that it would convince Lovi to let him in. He didn´t get any response. He sighed and leaned against the wall while trying to stop his shivering. "It soooo coooold" he murmured to himself and rubbed his arms, desperately trying to get warm.

"Loviii~ please….let me in. I won´t leave until you let me in and we talk. Even if it means that I will wait until tomorrow morning…." Antonio spoke out loud but already knew that his lover wouldn´t hear him. He crouched down and breathed into his hands. The wind picked up.

"THAT DUMB FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled and paced around in the entrance hall. His eyes always wandered back to the intercom while he debated with himself whether he should let Antonio inside or not. He knew that the fight they had was mostly his fault and that it was really dumb to have fought about something so…so stupid. "SHIT! FUCKING DAMN IT!" he cursed loudly and stopped in front of the intercom.

He bit his thumb. _He probably already left. Nobody would stay out there in this weather._ Lovino thought and went to a window to look outside. He could make out a shape crouching on the other side of the gate and how dumb could someone be?! It couldn´t be. Even Antonio couldn´t be that dumb….but….on the other hand. It was Antonio.

Lovino furiously shook his head before he went in to the living room to sit down on the couch. If Lovino didn´t let him in, he would surely leave. Sooner or later. The stubborn Italian let his head fall back against the backrest of the couch. He opened his eyes a little while later only realize that he had dozed off. He confusedly looked around and noticed that the wind rattled against his windows and with a sigh he stood back up and went to the window.

It was cold. It was fucking cold. Antonio murmured this phrase to himself over and over as he sat in the cold snow with shivers raking his body, making him shake like leave. He had lost the feeling in his fingers about 10 minutes ago and he buried his head in his arms. "Lovi….pleaaaseeee." he hoarsely whispered. He yearned for his lover´s warm embrace. He felt his eyes slowly close and shook himself awake. He couldn´t sleep. He knew that it was dangerous to fall asleep in the cold. Furthermore, he needed to talk to Lovi and what if the other decided to come outside and get him. He needed to stay awake.

Lovino´s eyes immediately found Antonio´s form still seated on the other side of the gate. However, instead of crouching it was slumped over slightly and a curse immediately left the Italian. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he ran to the entrance door, putting on his shoes and opening the door. Cold wind slammed into him and he shivered. Snowflakes fell down and he had trouble seeing anything. He had to close his eyes as they started to tear up due to the cold wind.

He ran up to the gate and quickly pulled it open. Antonio fell on his back and dazed eyes locked with his own. "Lovi~" the Spaniard hoarsely said, sounding almost as cheerfully as he always did. "You dumb idiot!" Lovino murmured as he crouched down next to his lover. He caressed the other´s face with his hand almost pulling back when he noticed how icy the other´s cheek felt.

"God! How could you be so dumb! You should have left!" Lovino exclaimed almost sounding hysterically. He grabbed the other by his shoulders and helped him sit up. "But I….I…..Lovi?" Antonio looked at him with big, green eyes. "Y-yes?" the Italian answered worriedly. "It is so cold. I can´t feel my fingers…." Antonio stated childishly and his gaze dropped to his hands. "Hey! Look at me!" Lovino grabbed Antonio by the chin and moved his head so that he was looking at him.

The childish confusion in his lovers´ dazed eyes made him clench his teeth. "Lovi….it is so cold. Can we go inside?" Antonio asked hoarsely and Lovino nodded. The Italian felt guilty. He clasped Antonio´s face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss against his lover´s cold forehead. He shouldn´t have been so fucking stubborn.

Gently he helped Antonio to his feet. The Spaniard wobbled and his knees started to buckle but Lovino held him up by putting one of the Spaniard´s arms over his shoulder. Slowly they made their way back inside and to the living room. He let his lover drop down on the couch before pulling of his shoes. He watched Antonio fumble with his jacket unable to open it with his frozen fingers and considered calling an ambulance.

Maybe it would be better for Antonio to go to the hospital. However, one look outside the window made him reconsider. They were basically snowed in.

He carefully sat down next to the Spaniard who groaned in distress and grabbed the cold hands. "Toni." the Spaniard immediately looked at him and a small smile grazed Lovino´s lips as he compared the other to a puppy. "It´s alright. Come on, let me do it." the Italian tried to sooth his lover. He was worried because the other didn´t shiver; although, his body was so cold.

"Lovi…I can´t feel my fingers…and my toes….." Toni whispered hoarsely and he looked so much younger right now that it tore at the Italian´s heart. "Shhhh, it´s alright." He murmured as he finally was able to take of Antonio´s jacket and scarf. He pulled off the others´ shoes carefully. "Shit…." Lovino cursed under his breath as he pulled off the socks. His lovers´ toes were icy to the touch and of a bluish colour.

"Toni?" he looked at the Spaniard who had slumped sideways, his head resting against the armrest. A groan was the only response he got. "Hey, open your eyes, tomato bastard." Lovino chided softly and lightly slapped his cheeks. Green eyes slowly opened and the Spaniard squinted at him. "I know you are tired but you have to stay awake. Si?" Lovino asked softly and Toni nodded. Lovino wasn´t so sure whether the other understood what he had said or not. He seemed rather out of it.

The Italian made his way into the kitchen and looked for hot-water- bottles and after he found two of them he put water in to the water boiler and switched it on. Afterwards he went upstairs and gathered a blanket, a spare shirt, warm socks and a pair of Antonio´s sweatpants before he went down. He went to Antonio and shook him slightly to get his attention.

"Here, change into this. Do you think you can do it yourself?" he asked softly and held out the spare clothes. The Spaniard took them with numb hands and put them on the couch next to him. As he shakily tried to pull of his shirt, Lovino went into the kitchen to fetch the hot-water-bottles.

He came back and noticed that Antonio was struggling with the new shirt. A distressed sound came from the man on the couch and Lovino put down the bottles before reaching over to help his lover. Soon Antonio was changed and slowly he started to shiver to Lovino´s relief. He helped the other lay down completely on the couch and put the hot-water-bottles to his feet to get them warm.

"Lovi…I am still cold." Antonio whispered hoarsely and looked at his lover pleadingly. The Italian rolled his eyes and run his fingers through his own hair. He exhaled loudly before he pulled up the blanket and lay down next to his shivering boyfriend. He took the others´ hands into his and rubbed them softly. A groan escaped the other as he buried himself in Lovino´s chest. Slowly the feeling returned to his fingers and toes and it felt absolutely uncomfortable. "Shhhhhhh…It´s alright. God….Antonio…..why didn´t you fucking leave?!" he asked as he pushed back the tears. Guilt was tearing at his heart.

"coul….couldn´t l…leave…..needed….apologize….you…." Antonio murmured so quietly that Lovino had problems understanding him as he was half-asleep. The words Lovino understood made him feel even more guilty. That dumb idiot. The idiot wasn´t the one that had to apologize. "Fucking….God…Toni. I am sorry! I shouldn´t have said those things! And I should have let you in. Fuck it!" he almost sobbed as he ended his apology. "…´s alright…te amo…" Antonio murmured against his chest, his body still too cold.

That dumb idiot. Lovino closed his eyes as he put another kiss on Antonio´s forehead. "Sleep, bastardo." he whispered gently and felt his lovers´ breathing evening out. He held Antonios´ hands tightly in his own and slowly felt them becoming warmer. He hoped that the Spaniard hadn´t caught a cold. With this thought Lovino slowly drifted off.

The Italian was startled awake some hours later as the body next to him shifted restlessly. He opened his tired eyes and noticed that Antonio was muttering words under his breath, his eyes closed tightly and his cheeks red with what Lovino assumed to be a fever. A groan escaped the Spaniard as he buried himself deeper into the blankets and shifted closer to Lovino. The Italian blinked before slowly raking his fingers through the brown curls of his lover and smiled slightly as he noticed that Antonio settled into a more peaceful sleep.

Lovino slowly sat up and moved his feet to the cold ground before standing up. "…vi?" came a confused question and the Italian turned around, locking his eyes with his lovers´ green ones. "Go back to sleep, idiot." He ordered sternly but Antonio shook his head. "…is col´ with out you…." the Spaniard murmured pleadingly and shivered as if to reinforce his statement. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"You are like a puppy! I will be right back, tomato bastard. Now stay!" Lovino said before leaving a puppy-eyed Spaniard alone. He went to his bathroom and took a washcloth, a bowl which he filled with water, a thermometer and some medicine to get down his lover´s fever. He entered the living room and had to suppress a chuckle when he noticed that Antonio had curled up on the couch and only his brown hair could be seen. He put down everything he had brought with him before turning to the kitchen.

No sooner had he taken a glass out of the cupboards in his kitchen than the telephone rang. He heard rustling in the living room and hurried over. "You will stay there!" he hissed and Antonio stopped in his movement. He was sitting upright and his dazed eyes followed Lovino as the Italian took the ringing telephone and answered it. "Damn it, you French bastard! Do you know what time it is?!" Lovino cursed and his grip tightened. "Yes, he is here! No, I won´t give the telephone to him. He will stay here for a few days, Wine bastard! Ugh! No, I don´t want to talk to that albino idiot! And if you even think about coming over, I will castrate you!" with those words Lovino hung up and dropped the phone on the wooden table.

After fetching some water for Antonio, he came back and sat down next to the feverish man. "Loviiii~ Te amo." The green-eyed man hoarsely exclaimed before pulling his smaller lover into his arms. "Fuck! Damn it! You are sick, idiot! Let go of me!" Lovino pushed against the other´s chest and struggled against the hold fruitlessly. "But you are warm….." Antonio murmured and sacked against Lovino, his head resting on Lovino´s shoulder and his warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Ugh….come on." Lovino succeeded in grabbing the thermometer and putting it in Antonio´s mouth. He pulled it out after it beeped and sighed. 40.1°C [1]. If it climbed up, he would bring his lover to the hospital, snow be damned. However, it wasn´t the first time he had to take care of someone sick and therefore, he was confident that he could bring the fever down . He handed Antonio the glass of water and a pill and ordered him to take it. The Spaniard pouted slightly and scrunched up his face when he took the pill.

"Now lie down and go back to sleep." Lovino said and pushed his lover back on the couch. The Spaniard whined unhappily. "Loviiii~ we nee´ to talk…." Antonio exclaimed and grabbed Lovinos´ hands with his sweaty ones. The feisty Italian groaned and pulled his hands away. "We will talk when you are better dumbass!" he responded and pushed the other back down again and actually succeeded this time.

"I can´t believe you were actually that dumb." Lovino muttered and put the wet washcloth on Antonio´s forehead which made the Spaniard scrunch up his face. "Loviiii~ it´s cold…..take it away…." He whimpered pathetically and like so many other times in their relationship Lovino wondered whether Antonio was a child stuck in the body of an adult. "It is supposed to be cold! Down! N-No! Put your hands down! Toni!" the Spaniard got his hands on the cloth and was trying to take it from his forehead whereas Lovino grabbed his wrists and tried to make him let go.

After five minutes of fighting over whether the cloth stayed on Toni´s forehead or not, Lovino was able to take it back. The Spaniard pouted unhappily but soon after he was smiling dazedly up at the Italian. "Let´s cuddle, Lovi!" he hoarsely exclaimed and pulled Lovino down.

"Ugh! Toni! Stop that!" Lovi protested as his lover placed kisses all over his face. "Te amo Lovi~" the Spaniard whispered before putting one last kiss on his lovers´ lips.

The green-eyed man then lay down and cuddled up to his smaller lover while putting one arm over his waist and burying his face in Lovino´s chest. He was asleep in an instant, leaving Lovi being the only one awake in the house. "Gee, you sure are troublesome." Lovi murmured and mustered Antonio´s sleeping face. "Good night. Ti amo, Toni." he whispered gently and kissed the other softly on the lips.

ROMASPAMANOROMASPAMANOROMASPAMANO

Sooo that´s it. If you have any questions concerning this story, write to me or write a review ! Ohhhhhhh and as I am a German, I use Celsius instead of Fahrenheit to measure temperature and stuff soooo: [1] 40,1°C: 104, 18 °F.

If you are interested in another RomaSpa/Spamano story: I am writing one but it isn´t complete yet. However, I really want to complete it and I would rather eat a….I don´t know something really, really disgusting before giving up. I hate giving up on stuff, no matter what it is. Same goes for my PruHun story. So even if it may take some time, both stories will be complete (sooner or later).

If there are any grave mistakes in this story, please tell me.

Review if you like. I would be really, really, really, really happy if you do!

Just one thing! It might be that the characters are kind of OOC, yes, because everyone has a specific image of a character in their head and if you don´t like my image, it´s okay, but please don´t be insulting in your reviews!

I have nothing against negative reviews as long as they are constructive! No insults! Be respectful!

Liebe Grüße,

Kindacute


End file.
